I've Hurt Myself By Hurting you
by BellaArianna
Summary: "Did she really have to bring this up NOW? Now was better now than later… How the hell was he suppose to explain to a little girl her 'mommy' was 'gone'" Past Kames. Cargan. Jomille. Read and Review
1. Mommy?

**Here's ANOTHER story I'm starting…. Sorry about my many Ideas. I have another OC. But this time she's younger than my usual ones(11 years old) c:. Her name is Kelsey Jeanette Diamond. I couldn't think whether to use Kelsey or Jeanette… so I used both :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kelsey! **

**P.S.: They live in New York as well as Cargan, Jomille, Katie and Mama Knight.**

**Spoiler!: If you really wanna know the secret behind this just listen to Christina Aguilera's song 'Hurt'.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

James smiled as he tucked his 11 year old daughter in. He looked at her angelic face. Her features reminded him of…

No.

He promised him self not to think about that person. Every time he though about it, It brought back bittersweet memories.

"Good night daddy," Kelsey murmured, her voice sounding a little shaky and tired.

"Night sweetheart," James whispered. "Sleep tight" He kissed her forehead and stalked out of her room.

"Wait daddy!" The young girl shot up pushing the blankets off of her small body.

James turned around to face the girl. "Yes?"

A blush crept up on Kelsey's cheeks. "What ever happened to my mommy?"

The elder's eyes widened. _Did she really have to bring this up NOW? _**Now was better now than later…**_ How the hell was he suppose to explain to a little girl her 'mommy' was 'gone'. _James shook head clearing his battling thoughts.

"Daddy, I'm waiting" Kelsey muttered using her 'irritated voice', she tapped her small foot against to wooden floor board.

"Kelsey go to sleep"

"But, Daddy," she whined, starting to whimper a little bit.

"Kelsey Jeanette Diamond, go to sleep now. You have school in the morning," James replied sternly. He watched as tears started to pool in her eyes. "Do you want me to give you some thing to cry about?"**(1) **His hazel eyes narrowed at her as she pouts and climbs back into bed.

James walked out of her room turning off the light and closing the door. The brunet sighed. He lifted his hand to pull his bangs back**(2)**. He finally reached his room down the hall from his daughters.

There was one thought in his mind that kept irritating him: _How was he supposed to explain what happened?_

* * *

Kelsey pouted as she hopped into her fathers car. Her pink tutu puffing up as she crossed her legs over the other one.

"Ballet sucks, daddy," She muttered.

James glanced over at the sassy young girl. He rolled it eyes.

"Didn't you want to do ballet?" He asked.

"Yes, but Ms. Mia is so mean! She told me, little Capri**(3)**, and Laurie**(4)**that we were the _worst _dancers out of her whole class," The 11 year old shrieked. "I don't even like this!" She gestured to her 'pretty pink' tutu. "Can we just go home?"

James happily agreed starting the car, pulling out of the space he was in, and driving off.

Kelsey sighed as she rested her head against the window. Her chestnut bun pushing up against the glass.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why wont you ever talk about mommy?"

James sighed. "Do really want to know what happened to your-" He snorted. "mother?"

Kelsey nodded.

"Do you really wanna know?" He teased, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Yes?"

"Are really sure?"

"Yes daddy"

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really really really s-"

"Yes daddy," The younger girl shouted.

* * *

**Why does this song so much better in my head? Ugh, I hate this so bad thought. What about you? Love? Hate? Dislike? Like? Is this complete dog crap?**

**(1) This is what my mom would always tell me -_-**

**(2) Do you think he should still have bangs at 31. Yes, He's 31. He has an 11 year old daughter, what do you expect?**

**(3) Cargan's 7 year old daughter, Caprice**

**(4) Cargan's 12 year old daughter, Lauren **

**Ps. Jomille will be showing later in this as well as others :3 Tell me what you think of this?**


	2. Thats how it started

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the story alerts, favorite stories and author alerts! *Finn Hudson voice* We appreciate you :D. (Don't mind that _)**

**Love you Guys!**

**:]**

**Enjoyy!**

**Ps. I'm thinking of giving Jo and Camille a boy child…. So what do you think I shout pick?:**

**Christopher?**

**Caleb?**

**Cameron?**

**Chad?**

**Chandler?**

**Cody?(Fave)*****

**Jason? **

**Jacob?Jamie?**

**Jeff?**

**Jeremiah?**

**Joseph?**

**Look at me… Stalling and wasting your's and my time!**

**I should be writing this story! But anyway**

**ENJOY!**

**Don't forget to:**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"So daddy are you going to tell me what happened?" Kelsey asked snaking her small hands into her hair.

James set down his magazine as he let out a long groan.

"If you say so…," James muttered.

Kelsey squealed. She skipped over to her father sitting on his lap. "I'm read- Wait" She quickly adjusted her self before nodding. "I'm ready!"

The brunet rolled his eyes at how babyish his daughter could be.

"So I'm going to start from the very beginning, if you don't mind because this story is so lon-," He stated but quickly annoying the younger girl.

"Just start already daddy!"

* * *

_6 year old James sighed as he looked around the school playground. Some days recess was so boring. His hazel eyes finally landed on something … interesting. A small blond boy under a tree, crying? _

_Something told him to investigate. So he did. _

"_Hi," James smiled._

_Slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the brunet, the unnamed blond looked up with alerted green orbs. _

_James bent down and sat next to the boy. "I'm James. What's your name?"_

"_Kendall," The blond said ever so softly that it was hard to hear._

* * *

"So daddy," The young brunette interrupted. "My mommy is a dude?"

James bit his lip as he nodded.

"Awesome!" She squealed. "Now continue"

* * *

"_Isn't that a girls name?" James asked smirking a little._

"_No!" Kendall retorted. It was hard for him not to break out into a smile._

"_How old are you?" The taller boy asked._

"_I five years owd __**(1)**__," The blond smiled_

"_Oh, I'm seven"_

_Kendall turned to face James with a smile on his face. "Jamie, you are the on' y person who is nice to me". James grinned. "E'rybody else are big meaner faces"._

_It was a split second before the burst into a fit of giggles_

* * *

"And that's where we knew it'll be a great friendship"

* * *

**Lotta line breaks**

**Was it good? Was it bad? I know it was short but as the story goes on, it'll be longer and longer so stay tuned!**

**(1) The boy's 6 would you expect him to speak properly **


	3. Sorry!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting it's just that, my laptop was stolen and I'm not going to get a new one untill Thanksgiving :( And Well, I cant really update. I'll try for you guys (:!**

**~Bella**

**Ps. Sorry! :(**


End file.
